Conquístame
by chispeg
Summary: Año 977, el ejército de Almanzor se dirige al mayor templo de peregrinación cristiana en la Península Ibérica, Santiago de Compostela. Entre sus tropas, Vegeta, hijo adoptivo del Jassa Freezer, se esfuerza en merecer el título de general sanguinario.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA:**

Hola! Qué tal lectores? ^^ Sí, lo sé, os estaréis preguntando cómo me atrevo a comenzar otro fic teniendo tantos inconclusos… pero es que me vino esta idea estando yo en clase de Historia de Galicia (mi adorada tierra)… y me resultó interesantísima. Ahora bien, otra cosa es como me pueda quedar a mí! XD Eso lo decidiréis vosotros en los reviews…

Otra cosa, con respecto a la Era Hispánica, quizá lo ponga a menudo y es recomendable que sepáis a que año me estoy refiriendo cuando hago mención a determinada fecha; Siempre que ponga Era, en vez de Año, debéis restar 38 y ahí tendréis la solución! ^^

Otra cosa, para un mejor seguimiento de la historia, aquí os dejo un mapa, más o menos decente, con las principales expediciones de Almanzor (si puedo, buscaré uno mejor), sólo tenéis que juntar los espacios: **h t t p : / / w w w . castillo de la riba . com / Imágenes / Campanade Almanzor _ 752 x 694 . JPG**

Por último, me queda decir que trataré de ser lo más fiel posible a la historia real, pero, debido a la implantación de los personajes de DB a la obra, ciertas partes tendrán que ser inventadas (sorry!). Ah! Por cierto, esto es un UA, donde, salvo alguna excepción, los sayans serán musulmanes y los humanos cristianos.

****** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ambos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

><p><strong>LLEGADA A GALICIA<strong>

* * *

><p>Nos situamos en la Península Ibérica. Corre el año 1035 de nuestra Era, una época marcada por la intolerancia y las guerras, en la que el reino de Al-Ándalus se ve diezmado por las múltiples revueltas y la sombra de una nueva dinastía amenaza con desmoronar el califato Omeya de Córdoba. Conocedor de estos hechos, el visir Muhammad ibn Abu Amir (más conocido como Almanzor), consigue hacerse con el poder del reino y unir a los divididos siervos de Alá en pos de un enemigo común; el reino cristiano de León.<p>

Su objetivo es claro; motivar y agradar a sus aristócratas, entretener al ejército y además, conseguir un jugoso botín mediante saqueos. Aunque, habrá quien hable, entre susurros, de un posible complot por parte de la propia nobleza cristiana…

Así pues, Almanzor partirá acompañado de sus mejores tropas, lideradas por los grandes Jassa (nobles de sangre pura) del reino. Entre ellos, habrá uno que destaque por su perversidad y avaricia; su nombre es Freezer, un lunático que, con los años, ha conseguido reunir al más sangriento y letal ejército de bereberes y eslavos. Pese a ser "Gentes del Libro", no hay cristiano que se cruce en su camino y que pueda vivir para contarlo. Pero los años no pasan en balde, y un Freezer ya viejo y agotado se ve sin fuerzas para emprender las grandes razias que le fueron encomendadas por el visir. Por ello, decide enviar a su hijo adoptivo, Vegeta, en su lugar, sabiendo que el despiadado muchacho cumplirá con sus expectativas. No en vano, él mismo se había encargado de convertirlo en el orgulloso y frío guerrero que era, a sus veintiséis años de edad.

Y así da comienzo nuestra historia…

Habían llegado a su objetivo, el reino de Galicia. Ya todos lo sabían, hacía una semana que el ejército de Almanzor había cruzado el río Duero, zona muy próxima a la frontera.

Además, en ningún otro lugar del mundo podrían congelárseles tan rápido las pelotas, pensó ofuscado Vegeta quien, pese a llevar tres capas de ropa encima, no conseguía repeler el frío. El joven guerrero había leído algunas historias que narraban las impresionantes y valerosas razias que sus antepasados habían llevado a cabo en la península. Y en ninguna de las crónicas habían olvidado mencionar las tierras que pisaban, unas tierras verdes y montañosas que los antiguos romanos habían bautizado como _Gallaecia_.

Vegeta no negaba que tuviesen cierto encanto y exotismo; aburrido como estaba de las cálidas tierras cordobesas, cualquier cambio le parecería el paraíso. Sin embargo, ¡nadie le había mencionado lo jodidamente difícil que serían de saquear! ¡No le extrañaba que sus antepasados las hubiesen pasado por alto! ¿Cómo podría uno orientarse entre tanto bosque y montaña? ¿Es que esos cristianos atrasados y bárbaros no sabían lo que era una carretera? ¡Por el amor de Alá!

- ¡Malditos gusanos! Juro que, en cuanto me encuentre con uno de esos apestosos cristianos, yo… - murmuró entre dientes, soltando un sonoro gruñido a continuación.

- ¿Mi señor? – preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Vegeta gruñó aún más fuerte. Como siempre, su sirviente, Nappa, demostrada ser de lo más inoportuno.

- Te lo advierto. No estoy de humor para tus lloriqueos, Nappa – dijo, posando sobre el gigantón calvo su penetrante mirada. Vegeta sabía que ese era su mejor rasgo, ya que, Alá no lo había dotado con una gran estatura (apenas medía 1'64 cm). Eso sí, sus fieros ojos negros lograban que muchas de sus víctimas echasen a llorar, antes incluso de que desenvainase la espada.

- Pero, mi señor. Traigo noticias… - se atrevió a decir el gigante. Nappa llevaba años bajo las órdenes del joven Vegeta y era consciente de su mal carácter, pese a ello, sabía que las noticias que traía mejorarían su humor.

- Más vale que sea importante, porque si no…

Tras tragar con cierta dificultad, el sirviente le echó valor.

- Mi señor, los exploradores han encontrado una fortaleza cristiana a unas dos millas de aquí.

Una siniestra y poderosa carcajada salió de entre los labios de su señor, confirmándole a Nappa la buena acogida de la noticia.

- ¡Muy bien, Nappa! – exclamó el joven, con los ojos ya brillantes de expectación – Al fin podremos abastecernos y recaudar botín para las arcas reales.

Sin añadir nada más, Vegeta aceleró el trote de su purasangre, ganándole distancia al enemigo. Quedaba menos de una milla cuando decidió detenerse.

Vegeta dio la vuelta a su caballo y observó al poderoso ejército que lo acompañaba. No eran un gran número, apenas llegaban a 20, pero cada uno de sus feroces guerreros valía por diez del enemigo. Vegeta sonrió, sabiéndose victorioso.

- ¡Soldados! – gritó para hacerse notar. Estaba tan eufórico que ni tan siquiera el vaho que le salía por la boca logró mellar su excitación. ¿Qué importaba un poco de frío, si en cuestión de minutos sus espadas juzgarían a los infieles? - ¡Alahu_ akbar_!

Un sonoro rugido, proveniente de dichos soldados, le sirvió de respuesta. La batalla comenzaba.

*****OOO*****

A unas cuantas millas de allí, el duque de Brief recibía la noticia. Una nueva fortaleza había caído. Los bárbaros ismaelitas habían saqueado la ciudad, arrasado sus viviendas y capturado a un gran número de prisioneros.

Apenado, cubrió su rostro con las manos, rezando por las pobres almas que habían caído presas de los infieles. Temiendo, a la vez, que sus tierras tuviesen un final semejante.

¿Y ahora qué haría? Él era más un hombre sabio que un guerrero, además, aunque quisiera enfrentarse al enemigo, sus viejos huesos se lo impedirían.

Levantó su anciano rostro, sin sorprenderse al descubrir la preocupación en los bellos ojos de su primogénita. Dios, ¿qué le ocurriría a su adorada hija si caía en manos de las tropas de Almanzor?

- ¿Qué ocurre, padre? – preguntó ella, curiosa como siempre.

El duque cubrió sus finas manos con las propias. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Enviarla a la corte? Allí seguro que estaría a salvo de las tropas musulmanas, pero… ¿quién la mantendría lejos de las ávidas y lujuriosas manos de los nobles que rondaban al rey? ¿El rey?

El duque soltó un bufido incrédulo. ¡Ese inútil que tenían por rey no se molestaba ni en solucionar los problemas de su reino! Ni hablar entonces de encomendarle la seguridad de su querida heredera.

Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Bulma… - comenzó. No estaba muy seguro de lo que debía contarle. Como la pequeña se había criado sin madre, había gozado de una enorme libertad durante toda su vida, nunca nadie le daba órdenes y ni hablar de imponerle restricciones. Él, su padre, había estado muy ocupado con los asuntos de sus tierras y apenas había supervisado su educación. ¿Con qué derecho le diría ahora, a sus veintitrés años de edad, que tendría que marcharse de su hogar y aprender, por fin, lo que era ser una verdadera dama de la corte? – Verás querida, yo…

- ¿Han atacado otra fortaleza? – preguntó ella, con su exquisito rostro tensado por la ira.

- ¿Ya lo sabías? – preguntó él, sorprendido. Aunque ya debería haberlo sospechado, a su pequeña erudita no se le escapaba nada.

- No, pero sólo una noticia tan terrible podría hacer que tu rostro perdiese todo el color, padre – ella le apretó las manos con fuerza. – Pero no temas. Desde que comenzaron los ataques, he estado pensando en una…

- ¡No, no, no! – exclamó el duque, alterado. - ¡No permitiré que te involucres en esto!

- Pero, padre…

- ¡Nada de peros, Bulma! – decretó él. – Es mi deber y mi honor, como padre y señor de estas tierras, el defenderos y manteneros a salvo. – Entonces se enfrentó con esos grandes ojos turquesas, tan parecidos a los suyos – Debes empacar tus cosas y marcharte lejos de aquí.

- ¿Qué? – el grito furibundo de la joven consiguió que las vidrieras temblaran. – ¡No pienso largarme tan tranquila y abandonarte a tu suerte, sabiendo que, en cualquier momento, esos infieles podrían aparecer y acabar contigo! ¡No me iré! ¡Y me da igual lo que digas! – acto seguido, se recogió las faldas, que le impedían caminar con toda la celeridad que deseaba, y desapareció bajo el arco que comunicaba la sala de armas con el comedor del castillo.

El duque suspiró, agotado y resignado. Al fin y al cabo, era culpa suya que su hija se hubiese criado como una campesina… de ahí su horrible comportamiento.

Mientras tanto, una enfadadísima Bulma se encaminada a su cuarto con prisa. No había tiempo que perder. Su plan era simple; debían ponerse en contacto con las fortalezas vecinas y unirse en contra del enemigo común. ¡No podían perder esa batalla! Sus antepasados, el reino suevo y el visigodo, no habían sobrevivido al ataque enemigo durante siglos, para que ahora un rey inútil lo perdiese todo en manos de un reino musulmán en decadencia.

- ¡Goku! – gritó, llamando a su propio sirviente musulmán. Un joven bereber que había sido vendido en un bazar de Toledo siendo apenas un niño, su padre lo adquirió para que le hiciese compañía y, con el tiempo, ambos jóvenes se habían convertido prácticamente en hermanos – ¡Goku! - ¿Dónde se habría metido ahora? ¿estaría de nuevo en la liza, entrenando?

- ¿Sí, Bulma? – respondió una voz detrás de ella.

- ¡Oh! ¡Estás ahí! ¿dónde te habías metido, Goku? – preguntó ella, mientras se encaminaba hacia el alto y apuesto morocho que la aguardaba en lo alto de la escalera, esperando para abrirle la puerta de sus aposentos.

El joven se limitó a sonreír y a rascarse el cogote, un gesto muy típico del muchacho que pretendía ser un sinónimo de disculpa.

- Verás, Krilin se empeñó en que debíamos entrenar, ahora que las tropas de Almanzor están atacando el reino…

Ella lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Entrenabais solos? ¿Y dices que fue idea del soldado Krilin?

Goku se sonrojó con culpabilidad. Algo que provocó la risa de Bulma, ¡a ese pillo no hacía falta que le convenciesen para entrenar! Todo lo contrario, ¡seguro que se había dedicado a perseguir a todos sus amigos hasta que estos cedieron a practicar con él en la liza!

- ¿Querías algo, Bulma? – preguntó el joven sirviente, procurando cambiar de tema.

La pregunta le borró la sonrisa. ¡Qué estúpida! El reino en peligro y ella allí, bromeando con su sirviente.

- Sí. – Confirmó mientras se adentraba en sus amplios y confortables aposentos. Entonces, se detuvo en medio de la habitación y señaló el arcón que descansaba a los pies de su lecho – Llénalo con lo imprescindible, tú y yo nos vamos de viaje.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó Goku, extrañado con la petición de su señora.

- Iremos a la fortaleza del conde Yamcha – decretó ella, antes de posicionarse cerca de la ventana para contemplar su maravilloso hogar. Esa tierra verde, llena de pureza y misterio… donde sus antepasados celtas creaban hechizos para que la perpetua lluvia, encargada de mantener la exuberante belleza de su fauna y vegetación, los bendijese… esa antigua magia todavía se respiraba en el ambiente y fascinaba a sus habitantes… Sí, pensó la joven, esta es una tierra por la que valía la pena morir.

- ¿Tu prometido? – inquirió Goku, interrumpiendo sus melancólicos pensamientos.

Bulma suspiró, entristecida. Sí, sabía que algún día tendría que casarse con el apuesto Yamcha, algo que tampoco era tan malo, a decir verdad. Yamcha no sólo era apuesto, sino que también era romántico y muy considerado, un verdadero ensueño para las damas. Muchas otras ni siquiera tenían esa suerte. El problema radicaba en su propia naturaleza independiente… el sólo pensar que debía pasar el resto de su vida con un mismo hombre… ¡mejor sería no pensar en ello!

Tras cumplir los dieciséis años, Bulma se volvió muy consciente de su propia belleza, todos los caballeros que había conocido a lo largo de su vida se habían visto desfallecer por su exótico atractivo, y, desde luego, ella no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de experimentar los misterios del amor con dichos caballeros… entre ellos, Yamcha. El joven conde había resultado ser un amante muy capacitado, y seguía demostrándoselo siempre que les hacía una visita a ella y a su padre… pero, de ahí a que quisiese casarse con él había un gran trecho.

- Sí, el mismo – le confirmó a Goku.

- ¿Para qué? – siguió preguntando el chico, mientras doblaba laboriosamente los vestidos de su ama.

Bulma le dirigió una mirada de reproche. Adoraba a su Goku, pero el chico era de pocas luces.

- ¿Por qué va a ser? Necesitamos refuerzos, las tropas de Almanzor no deben andar muy lejos. Es cuestión de tiempo que nos ataquen por sorpresa.

- ¿Y crees que el conde Yamcha nos ayudará?

- ¡Claro que sí! – aseguró ella, como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia. - ¡Si quiere seguir siendo mi prometido, más le vale ayudar!

Sabiamente, Goku no ahondó en la pregunta. Conservó para sus adentros sus dudas sobre el conde Yamcha. No es que fuera un mal hombre, por lo que les había escuchado decir a los demás sirvientes, la reputación del conde era intachable. Sin embargo, Goku no veía en él a un gran guerrero, sino más bien a un joven aventurero y mujeriego, inconsciente de la gravedad de la situación que le rodeaba. Goku no creía que les fuese a ser de gran ayuda.

- ¿Lo sabe el duque? – Goku ya conocía la respuesta, pero creyó conveniente preguntar de todas formas.

- Claro que no. – Bulma se alejó de la ventana y se sentó tranquilamente en la cama, viéndolo realizar su tarea. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Mi padre no tiene ni idea, y no debe enterarse de nada, ¿has entendido?

Perfectamente, lo único que espero es que no me cuelguen cuando se entere, por que terminará enterándose, no hay duda; pensó Goku.

- Por supuesto, Bulma – le aseguró a su caprichosa ama, con toda la docilidad del mundo. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuando no debía contradecirla.

- ¡Muy bien! – sonrió ella. A continuación, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta – Empaqueta tus cosas en cuanto acabes con las mías, ¿oyes? ¡Y date prisa! ¡Cuánto antes partamos, antes estaremos de vuelta! – dijo, antes de girarse y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Esa misma noche, cuando la luna estaba en su punto álgido y les permitió ver el camino a la perfección, dos figuras encapuchadas lograron escabullirse de la fortaleza del duque de Brief, aprovechando el cambio de guardia en las puertas de la enorme e intimidante muralla de piedra que rodeaba la pequeña población.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTORA:**_ ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me alegro de que os esté gustando el fic! ^^

Un especial saludo a **DarkyBulma**,** sweetgild **y **Drama** (por cierto, me suena mucho el Monte de los enamorados, pero no tenía ni idea del por qué del nombre. Pero tranquila, por fortuna, muchas romances similares sí que salieron adelante! sin ir más lejos, el de Alfonso VI - el del Cid - y su concubina, asiq... en principio, no te preocupes! XD ).

Bueno, os dejo con otro capítulo, a ver qué os parece... espero vuestros reviews y sugerencias!

Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>LA PRIMERA IMPRESIÓN<strong>

* * *

><p>- ¡Es la bruja Briefs!<p>

- ¡Recoged a los niños! ¡Cuidado con la bruja!

Bulma esquivó, como pudo, la mirada de su sirviente. No estaba dispuesta a soportar la compasión de Goku. ¿Y qué si esos campesinos ignorantes la creían una bruja? ¡Peor para ellos!

Ignorando el agudo dolor de su corazón, la joven compuso su mejor gesto de desdén y atravesó el camino plagado de pueblerinos, sin mirarlos siquiera. Haciendo caso omiso de los impertinentes susurros.

- Bulma… - escuchó que la llamaba Goku.

- No digas nada. – Ordenó ella, de mal humor. – En vez de quedarte ahí plantado, ¿Por qué no vas en busca de una posada decente? Estoy cansada y tengo hambre – se quejó para hacerlo reaccionar.

- Si, señora – aceptó el muchacho.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista, Bulma se aproximó a la herrería del pueblo. Goku y ella llevaban más de tres días de viaje, para entonces, su padre ya habría puesto la fortaleza patas arriba para encontrarla. Al no hacerlo, seguro que mandaría varias partidas de soldados en su búsqueda y Bulma no podía permitir que la fortaleza se quedara sin protección alguna. Tendría que enviar un mensaje a su padre.

- ¡Buen día, gentil hombre! – exclamó zalamera, dirigiéndose al musculoso joven pelirrojo que, hasta hacía un segundo, golpeaba un hierro candente. Bulma supuso que se trataba de un simple ayudante, pues era demasiado joven como para considerarse _maese_. El muchacho la miró embobado, lo que iluminó aún más la sonrisa de la chica. Puede que su fama de bruja traspasara las fronteras del ducado de su padre, pero todavía no había nacido el hombre capaz de resistirse a sus encantos - ¿Tiene un momento para atenderme?

- Cla… ¡claro! – aseguró el ayudante, un tanto ansioso por hacerse con el favor de una dama tan bella.

Mientras, un molesto Goku recorría las calles del pueblo, buscando a la descarriada que tenía por ama. ¿Dónde se habría metido ahora? ¿No entendía lo peligroso que era pasear sola por medio de tanto fanático religioso? Estaban muy cerca de las tierras de Compostela, ¡y esa estúpida fama de bruja podría acarrearles muchos problemas!

Una risa cantarina llegó a sus cansados oídos desde una forja próxima a su situación. Suspirando con resignación, finalmente la encontró coqueteando descaradamente con un jovencito pelirrojo de no más de quince años. Nada más escuchar sus pasos, Bulma se giró hacia él, mucho más sonriente que cuando la dejó sola para ir en busca de una posada.

- ¡Goku! – lo llamó ella, agitando su mano. - ¿A que no adivinas?

- Pues seguro que no… - rumió Goku y volteó los ojos; pero de su ama podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

- El encantador Pelayo – señaló al chico pelirrojo – estará encantado de llevarle un mensaje a mi padre de nuestra parte, ¿no es estupendo? – afirmó Bulma, poniéndole ojitos al tal Pelayo. – ¡Desde luego, hace honor a su nombre! – concluyó, en clara referencia al primer y muy loado rey astur.

Ante tal elogio, las mejillas del herrero se volvieron encarnadas y sus pequeños ojos verdes comenzaron a bizquear.

Conteniendo la risa, Goku se acercó al muchacho para darle un apretón de manos.

- ¡Vaya! ¿de verdad? – exclamó él. Sabía que la autodeterminación del jovencito estaba perdida, cuando Bulma se ponía cabezota… - ¡Muchísimas gracias! – Luego encaró a la mujer.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le sugirió. – He encontrado un par de habitaciones en una posada, a las afueras.

- ¿A las afueras? – gimió ella, disgustada.

- Sabes que el populacho no emplea demasiado el agua… - le susurró Goku al oído. Si había algo que Bulma no soportara era la falta de higiene, lo que, entre otras cosas, había contribuido a su atroz fama de hereje. – Y, según me dijeron, el posadero del "Lobo y el Gato" ofrece a sus clientes una tina de agua… fría, eso sí – se apresuró a aclarar, lo que le propinó otra mirada de disgusto.

Bulma resopló, fastidiada, pero aceptó la sugerencia de Goku. Al fin y al cabo, menos daba una piedra…

- Está bien, vamos – ordenó.

Cinco días más tarde, a dos millas de la fortaleza de _San Balayo_, ambos aventureros (disfrazados de peregrinos) toparon de frente con una facción de las sonadas tropas del enemigo.

* * *

><p><p>

- ¡Radizt! – aulló Vegeta desde su tienda de campaña.

El joven guerrero estaba de un humor de perros. Llevaba días esperando noticias de su señor Almanzor; concretamente, desde que éste les enviara la orden a todas sus tropas de aguardar su llegada a la ría de _Iliya_, donde los haría llamar para atacar juntos la ciudad santa. De modo que allí estaba, plantado en tierra de nadie, donde el frío agarrotaba sus músculos y los de sus valientes soldados. Y, para colmo, ¡el puto tiempo no ayudaba nada!

Vegeta soltó un terrible gruñido, mirando hacia el cielo gris y nublado.

¡¿De dónde salía tanta lluvia?

- ¿Mi señor? – Vegeta se giró al escuchar las palabras del guerrero. Y, durante un segundo, el joven líder se llenó de orgullo. Desde luego, el mal encarado Radizt era un genial prototipo de guerrero: fuerte, leal, valiente… y lo más importante, poseedor de un alma negra, sin rastro de compasión.

- Buen día, Radizt – saludó Vegeta, un poco más benevolente que hasta hacía dos segundos - ¿Hay noticias?

El soldado hizo una mueca antes de responder, pues ya se temía lo mal acogidas que serían sus palabras.

- No, mi señor. – contestó sin mirar los penetrantes e intimidatorios ojos negros de su líder – Las últimas noticias que nos llegan son de pequeñas razzias al sur de estas infames tierras… - echó una ojeada al cabecilla - …se cree que están dirigidas por "El Sarraceno Verde".

- ¿Piccolo? – exclamó Vegeta, indignado. Ese monstruo venido de lejanas tierras orientales… ¡Vegeta apenas podía soportar mirar su horrible faz! Poseía un inquietante parecido con las lombrices. - ¿Qué hará él aquí? – musitó, pasando de largo a Radizt.

Precisaba tiempo para pensar. Eso lo decidió a darse un baño en el río que discurría a pocas yardas del campamento. Las gélidas aguas despejarían su mente y calmarían su ánimo.

* * *

><p><p>

Mientras Goku prepara sus enseres para pasar la noche, Bulma aprovechó para lavarse apresuradamente, en las orillas del río. Pero, una vez allí, las nítidas y cristalinas aguas la tentaron y la joven no pudo resistirse a meterse en ellas. Después de todo, el frío pasaría en seguida y su cuerpo clamaba por una buena limpieza.

Quedándose tan solo con la ropa interior (apenas una fina camisa de lana que le llegaba a las rodillas), se sumergió de cabeza en el río. El placer que sintió fue sublime y no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido.

De repente, el sonido de una rama al romperse resonó en el bosque como el clamor de una campana. Por un momento, el terror la dejó bloqueada, pero casi enseguida, Bulma culpó a su sirviente de lo ocurrido.

- ¡Goku! – gritó al aire sin dignarse a mirar siquiera. - ¡Más vale que no te acerques, si no quieres que te arranque los ojos y se los de a comer a los animales salvajes!

- Vaya… entonces, es cierto lo que dicen los rumores; las náyades tienen sed de sangre – afirmó la profunda voz de barítono de un desconocido, logrando que el corazón de la joven comenzara a bombear sin ton ni son. – Pero, tenía la impresión de que esas seductoras criaturas esperaban a que los hombres cayeran en sus garras, antes de acabar con ellos…

Bulma se quedó sin palabras, paralizada por la presencia del enorme y aterrador hombre, que la estudiaba desde la orilla con descarnada lujuria.

- Qui… ¿quién sois? – estaba segura de que, fuera quien fuera el impresionante caballero de extraño acento, no se trataba de un simple campesino o hidalgo gallego.

El hombre fingió no escucharla y, quitándose la blanquecina camisa, se adentró con ella en las aguas con los pantalones puestos.

Bulma se quedó sin aliento. Pese a las horribles cicatrices que le recorrían el torso y a sus acerados ojos del color de los azabaches, el desconocido resultaba tremendamente atractivo.

- ¿Qué importa eso, muchacha? – preguntó el hombre, alargando la mano para agarrarla.

Saliendo de su erótico estupor, Bulma se alejó de su alcance, asustada y, a su pesar, muy enardecida.

- ¿Cómo que qué importa? – chilló ella. - ¿Quién os pensáis que soy? ¿Una lechera? – cesó en su huída un segundo para clavar sobre él sus claros ojos, llenos de odio - ¡Yo no retozo con un cualquiera en medio de la nada!

¡Menudo genio tenía esa fémina! El joven ismaelita se había quedado petrificado cuando, al llegar al río, escuchó el claro chapoteo de un ser humano; no había tardado ni un segundo en desenvainar su espada y encararse con el intruso... ¡Cual había sido su sorpresa al toparse de pleno con semejante diosa turquesa!

Para su estupor, Vegeta se oyó soltar una carcajada, que cortó de cuajo casi enseguida. ¿Cuánto hacía que no reía? ¿Veinte años, quizá?

Enojado consigo mismo y con la hermosísima visión que lo contemplaba desde la orilla, por hacerle sentir semejante muestra de debilidad, Vegeta maldijo en su idioma natal.

Justo entonces, la mujer soltó un histérico grito de terror y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás; dejando pasmado a un excitadísimo Vegeta, que estuvo tentado a salir corriendo tras ella y suplicarle que se quedara.

Por fortuna, su legendario orgullo le impidió hacerlo, salvando así su dignidad y su honra… pero dejándolo terriblemente insatisfecho.


End file.
